st_clares_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Denman
Rachel Denman is a student at St Clare's School. She appears solely in The Third Form at St Clares. Backstory Rachel is the daughter of Sir Robert and Lady Helen Denman, who are both famous actors. She attended the De Winter Academy, a drama school, until the principal took her to one side and informed her kindly that she didn't have enough talent and should look at another career. History Rachel arrives at St Clares and immediately pals up with Alison O'Sullivan. She pretends that she has been sent to St Clares to 'experience real life', informing the third formers in a way that puts their backs up. When the third form is told they are putting on a play at the end of term, Rachel has a strange reaction to the girls gushing about Gladys Hillman's talent. Alison assures her that she will probably get one of the leading roles, but Rachel tells her she isn't interested in a leading role, causing Bobby Ellis to scornfully admonish her. Fern Francis takes an immediate dislike to Rachel, due to the fact that she is friends with Alison. The girls are puzzled at Rachel's poor French accent, as she is apparently a good actress, and Fern makes a malicious comment about how Rachel might not be the actress she claims to be. Alison speaks to both Rachel and Fern, who dislike each other intensely, and asks them to be friends. Rachel agrees to try. Fern mentions her friend from Rachel's old school, Sara Jameson, which fills Rachel with horror. This makes Fern think that Rachel is hiding something and becomes determined to find out what it is. The third form choose their play to produce, a contribution called Lady Dorinda's Diamonds, which is written by Rachel. She only told Alison she was writing it, which irritates Fern as she doesn't like the idea of Alison keeping secrets from her. Fern also makes spiteful comments about Rachel becoming conceited and swollen headed. Rachel laughs along with the rest of the form when they play a ghost trick on Mam'zelle, although they are caught. Carlotta Brown, the allotted director for the play and head girl of the third, fails to show up for the casting of the parts, due to a trick by Fern, so Janet Robins and Rachel cast the parts. Fern gives a terrible audition, but Gladys impresses Rachel and she is cast in the lead role. Janet and Rachel continue to dish out the parts for a hour before Carlotta and Libby Francis show up, causing bad feeling in the form, but Rachel and Janet finish with the parts. Rachel attends Libby's birthday party along with the rest of the form, when the decision is made to have a midnight feast for Pat and Isabel O'Sullivan's birthday and to invite the day girls. At half-term, Rachel invites Alison along with her parents, making Alison nervous, but Rachel reassures her. This causes some coolness between Alison and Fern. Since Alison refuses to go out with Fern, Fern invites along her old friend Sara Jameson from prep school and Rachel's old school. Rachel is horrified at Sara's appearance and Sara unwittingly tells spiteful Fern all the details of Rachel's secret. Carlotta admits at rehearsals that Rachel is a better director than her, which makes Rachel blush. The third form decide to hold a rehearsal one afternoon whilst Carlotta and Libby are out riding, and Rachel steps in to direct. Fern persists in fluffing her single line, causing Rachel to lose her temper, and sack Fern. This is the catalyst for Fern revealing all about Rachel's secret: That she was asked to leave her acting school because she didn't have enough talent. Rachel bursts into tears and flees, leaving the rest of the third form to deliver a hearty scolding to Fern , showing her how disgusted they are. Janet goes to comfort Rachel, and boosts her confidence by telling her what an amazing writer and director she is. Janet tells Carlotta about the row, and this causes a row between the two girls, which Rachel interrupts. Fern apologises to Rachel in order to straighten things with Alison, and preparations for the twins' birthday feast are well underway. Rachel attends along with everyone else, but the feast is spoilt when Fern rings Mam'zelle and alerts her. The developments for the play are well underway, but disaster strikes when Doris Elward loses her voice, Mirabel Unwin sprains her ankle and the scenery is ruined. Rachel is distraught when her play is being ruined, and even more so when Fern ruins the costumes and attempts to blame Carlotta. The accident at The Oaks causes Fern to leave St Clares permanently and the play is saved by some quick thinking and luck. At the end of term, Rachel takes Alison aside and tells her she is leaving; she is going back to her old drama school for a course in writing and directing. Personality Rachel is strong willed, but not very confident in her abilities after her dismissal from drama school. She worries initially that the third formers are determined to think the worst of her. She is also shrewd, and can see past Fern Francis' pretty face and smile to the spoilt girl underneath. Category:St Clare's Student